Precious Love
by KyusungLove
Summary: Tentang Yesung Yang Ingin Bertemu Dengan Sang Ayah setelah ibunya meninggal. Tapi Karena Suatu hal membuatnya harus menjadi orang lain dihadapan Ayah Kandungnya. Dibumbui Kisah Cinta Yang Romantis dengan Pria yang Ia temui ketika hendak bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Pria tampan bermarga Cho Yang juga anak dari sahabat dekat ayahnya. Chapter Two
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Precious Love**

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hanggeng, Kangin and Other.

Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Typo (s) And Other

Pair : Kyusung/ Hanchul

It's Just Fanfiction

Enjoy ^^

Prolog

Yesung baru saja ditinggal mati oleh ibunya. Sejak kecil ia tidak tau seperti apa Ayah kandungnya karena saat kecil ayah dan Ibunya berpisah karena suatu hal yang jika Yesung bertanya ibunya pasti takkan pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan tentang Ayahnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Yesung pergi ke Kota untuk mencari keberadaan Ayahnya ditemani oleh sahabat baiknya Kim Heechul. Sahabat yang selalu berada di depan jika Yesung berada didalam masalah. Sahabat yang sudah seperti Saudara Kandungnya sendiri.

Hingga takdir seolah berubah arah ketika ia dan ayah nya sudah semakin dekat. Yesung harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan saat kesalah fahaman membuatnya menjadi terasing dan tak dikenali oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Bagaimana Yesung bisa menghadapi segalanya? Sanggupkah ia hidup dalam kesalah fahaman akan identitas yang tertukar pada posisi yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

Akankah takdir mengasihaninya yang sudah terlalu banyak menangis, adilkah Tuhan padanya dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan di akhir cerita?

Semoga saja.

End Prolog

Huwa….Mencoba yang baru and kalau ada yang berminat ini bakal di Update secepatnya huhuhu.


	2. Chapter One

Title : Precious Love

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hanggeng, Kangin and Other.

Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Typo (s) And Other

Chapter One

It's Just Fanfiction

Enjoy ^^

Rintik Hujan masih menemani Pemakaman ibunya. Membuat tanah merah itu menjadi basah dan juga wajahnya pun ikut basah karena tak menggunakan pelindung sama sekali. Bahkan air matanya pun tak terlihat karena tersapu rintikan hujan.

Dia sedikit tersentak ketika ada yang merengkuh bahunya dari belakang, seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap tegar. Membuatnya menoleh dan ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan orang itu kembali matanya menjadi panas hingga air mata itu semakin deras mengalir " Hyung" Lirihnya dan berbalik berhambur memeluk namja yang ia panggil hyung tersebut " Omma ~~ hiiks hiiks hiks"

" Omma sudah tenang Yesung-ah! Jangan bersedih lagi, ada aku disini bersamamu"

Tak berniat menjawab, yesung tetap menangis dalam pelukan namja yang ia panggil Hyung itu. Menangis tanpa suara. Terisak-isak dengan deraian air mata yang tak bisa ia kendalikan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah kematian ibunya, Yesung perlahan bisa menerima segalanya dan mulai bangkit demi untuk diri nya sendiri yang sebatang kara. Ah, sesungguhnya tidak. Sebuah cincin ia genggam, peninggalan terakhir ibunya yang akan membawanya menuju takdir yang tak pernah ia duga.

Cincin itu milik Ayahnya.

Sebelum meninggal ibunya berpesan bahwa ia harus mencari Ayah kandung yang tak pernah ia lihat semenjak lahir. Pria itu harapan terakhir Yesung untuk hidupnya, berharap ia mendapat pengakuan dan bisa memanggil Ayah pada seseorang.

" Kau sudah siap?" Suara itu membuat lamunan Yesung tentang ayahnya sedikit buyar, ia pun memutar kepala dan tersenyum pada namja yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang.

" Kau akan menemaniku kan?"

" Tentu saja! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu sesuai janjiku pada omma mu, Yesung-ah"

Setidaknya rentetan kalimat itu mampu membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih lapang " Kau sahabat terbaikku, Heechul Hyung" Ia genggam kedua tangan Heechul yang berada di bahunya " Kalau hyung tidak ada, entahlah aku juga tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi segalanya sendirian."

Heechul menghela nafas " Kau bukan hanya sahabat, tapi kau juga seperti saudara bagiku" Heechul cubit gemas ujung hidung yesung yang membuatnya mengerang dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan diujung hidungnya.

Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibir " Sakit hyung" Rajuknya seraya mengusap pelan bekas cubitan Heechul.

Hingga tawa Heechul pecah memenuhi kamar Yesung " Jja, kita berangkat sekarang" Masih tertawa, ia raih Koper Yesung dan Koper miliknya keluar dari kamar.

" Biar aku bawa sendiri Hyung" Yesung menyusul dan berlari kecil berusaha merebut Koper yang Heechul geret " Bukankah membawa dua koper malah akan membuatmu kewalahan"

" Kau ini cerewet sekali sih!

" Walaupun begitu kau tetap menyayangiku kan?" Yesung merangkul bahu Heechul, berjalan beriringan dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Brugh~~~

Tak sengaja ketika Mereka melangkah terburu-buru, hingga membuat isi koper mereka berhamburan. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak disengaja atau bisa disebut takdir.

" Maaf, saya tidak sengaja" Utara Yesung sambil mengutipi isi koper nya yang berhamburan " Maafkan saya tuan"

Suara baritone nya mengundang perhatian orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Namja tampan yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan wajah tampannya yang berbingkai kaca mata ber merek mahal. Di pandangainya wajah manis yang sedikit tertunduk itu, terlihat manis dan~~ memikat.

Dia diam memperhatikan Yesung hingga seketika Yesung mengangkat wajahnya namja itu pun merona dan memegang dadanya. Dia benar-benar terpikat pada pandangan pertama, bahkan dia melupakan isi kopernya yang juga berhamburan, ck bodoh.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya ketika namja itu hanya memandanginya tanpa berkedip sama sekali " Anyeong!" Sapanya ramah.

" E-eh!" Namja tampan itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai mengutipi isi kopernya yang tadi berhamburan " Ma-maaf" Racaunya pelan " Saya terburu-buru karena pesawat akan segeraberangkat"

Yesung tertawa kecil " Kita sama-sama terburu-buru tuan" Sahutnya dan membantu namja tadi mengutipi barang-barangnya.

Hingga tanpa sengaja kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Tangan yesung digenggam oleh namja tampan tadi dan seolah waktu terhenti ketika mata mereka saling bertabrakan.

" Yesung-ah!"

" Kyuhyun-ah!"

Mereka berdua terlonjak kecil ketika ada dua orang yang merapalkan nama mereka bersamaan dan reflek pegangan keduanya terlepas. Mereka pun kembali kaku " Maaf" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

" Kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu dari tadi" Heechul merebut koper Yesung seraya membelai kepala namja manis itu penuh sayang.

Melihat interaksi kedua namja yang memiliki wajah manis dan cantik itu entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa. Siapa dia? Kekasihnya kah? Yah, mereka lumayan serasi fikirnya sendiri.

" Maaf Hyung, sudah membuatmu cemas" Yesung tersenyum manis lalu kembali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun dan namja yang bersama Kyuhyun " Anyeong~~~ Kim Yesung imnida, dan ini Hyungku Kim Heechul" Yesung memperkenalkan diri.

Hyung? Seperti ada sebersit harapan untuk Kyuhyun hingga membuat senyumnya terkembang begitu lebar " H-hai, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, dan ini sahabatku"

Kyuhyun menoleh kesebelah dan terdiam ketika sahabatnya itu sedang beradu pandangan dengan namja yang disebut-sebut adalah Hyungnya Yesung.

Yesung pun menoleh pada Heechul yang mematung disebelahnya. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi diantara kedua namja itu, heum~~ Yesung tau, mereka pasti sama-sama terpesona, ckckck.

" Ehem!" Dehem Yesung membuat dua insan yang tak lepas pandang itu terlonjak " Sepertinya pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat" Cibir Yesung berniat menggoda Heechul.

Heechul dan sahabat Kyuhyun tadi pun meringis, menggaruk dan mengusap tengkuk mereka bersama-sama.

" Ka-kajja Yesung-ah. N-nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat" Heechul menarik Kopernya dan tangan Yesung, berniat secepatnya pergi disana, dia sudah terlanjur malu.

" Hyung, tapi kita belum tau namanya" Bisik Yesung sambil tergopoh-gopoh karena Heechul menggeretnya paksa.

" Berisik" Dengus Heechul yang malah membuat Yesung terkikik Geli.

Sedang dua namja tampan dibelakang mereka hanya mampu mematung memandangi punggung Yesung dan Heechul yang semakin menghilang. Memegangi dada bersamaan dan bergumam " Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta " bersamaan mereka mengucapkan itu lalu saling menoleh dan tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

.

'Yang kuinginkan hanya satu, memeluk Abeoji. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukan Abeoji. Berharap dia menerimaku, anak yang tak pernah ia temui semenjak didalam kandungan. Aku tak pernah membenci Abeoji karena Omma selalu mengatakan bahwa abeojiku adalah namja yang baik. Keadaanlah yang memisahkan kami, Abeoji tunggu aku.'

Yesung memandang pemandangan dari balik jendela kaca bus yang ia tumpangi, menuju ke suatu tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Sedari tadi dia terus saja memegangi dada, dia gugup tentu saja. Ini akan jadi yang pertama ia bertemu dengan Ayahnya dan perasaannya sama sekali tidak menentu, entahlah tapi dia benar-benar gugup.

Sesekali ia terlihat menghela nafas.

Kenapa rasanya seperti hendak menyatakan cinta pada seseorang? Perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu sekarang.

Bus berhenti membuat perasaan Yesung semakin kacau, dia sudah semakin dekat dengan Abeojinya. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, wajahnya pun mulai terasa panas saking gugupnya " Sedikit lagi" Racaunya pelan.

" Kau kelihatan sangat gugup?" Heechul merengkuh bahu Yesung seraya menyibak anak rambut didahi Yesung " Jangan takut! Ada aku disini"

Mendapat sedikit ketenangan dari namja yang sudah seperti saudara nya ini dia pun bisa tersenyum kecil " Gamsahamnida hyung" Sahutnya meremas tangan Heechul yang berada di bahunya.

" Kajja! Kita harus segera turun"

Yesung menganggukkan kepala lalu meraih tas dan Kopernya " Kajja" Ajaknya dan mereka pun turun dari bus bersama dengan penumpang yang lainnya.

Tangan Heechul tak pernah lepas menggenggam jemari Yesung, dia benar-benar melindunginya seperti seorang Hyung membuat Yesung merasa aman berada di Kota yang tak pernah ia kunjungi ini. Bahkan jika Yesung tak menolak, Koper dan tas nya pasti juga akan Heechul bawa kan.

Sreeetttttt

" Eh! PENCURI!" Yesung berteriak Reflek ketika ada yang merebut Ranselnya tiba-tiba " PENCURI" Teriaknya melepaskan pegangan Heechul dan Kopernya, mengejar orang yang merampas ranselnya, semua barang-barang berharga ada didalam ransel itu, termasuk cincin milik Abeojinya.

" YESUNG!" Heecul pun berteriak Histeris mengejar Yesung " Astaga~~~ YESUNG"

" Hey! Pencuri, kembalikan tas ku" Masih terus mengejar, tak perduli dengan nafas yang mulai sesak karena kelelahan, dia harus mendapatkan tas itu atau harapan untuk bertemu dengan Abeojinya akan hancur begitu saja.

Brakkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Bahkan dia tak memperhatikan jalanan dan tubuhnya berbenturan dengan sebuah mobil yang untungnya tak melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi namun mampu membuat tubuhnya terpental.

Nafas Heechul tercekat melihat Yesung yang terguling dipinggiran aspal, jantungnya seolah berhenti memompa dan dengan langkah paling cepat ia pun berlari menghampiri Yesung yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit.

" Yesung" Heechul membantu Yesung untuk bangkit dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menghentikan darah yang mengucur dari dahi Yesung " Gwenchana heum?"

" Hyung! Tas ku, semuanya ada disana"

" Ap-apa semua baik-baik saja?" Pemilik mobil yang menabrak Yesung tadi menghampiri mereka, suara nya terdengar gemetar dan gugup " Kau? Yesung" Matanya membola karena terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat, namja yang ia temui di bandara tadi dan ini (?) Namja ini sedang terluka " Yesung-sshi~~~ Gwenchana?" Ucapnya terdengar kacau.

" Astaga! Dia berdarah! Cepat, kita harus membawa nya kerumah sakit" Timpal namja yang satunya, langsung sigap menggendong Yesung diikuti oleh Heechul dan Namja yang ternyata adalah, Cho Kyuhyun " Kau yang menyetir Kyu, kau pasti tau rumah sakit terdekat disini"

" Baiklah, ge!"

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil. Heechul dan Yesung di Bangku belakang sedang dua namja yang lainnya duduk didepan setelah memastikan posisi Yesung nyaman. Ia dibaringkan dan menjadikan paha Heechul sebagai sanggahan kepalanya. Kesadarannya pun samar-samar mulai menghilang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk dan bagian kepala pun terasa sangat sakit membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata meskipun ia masih dalam level sadar.

" Hyung~~ tas ku" Racaunya terdengar begitu lemah " Cincin Abeoji, uang. Semuanya ada disana"

" Ssshhhhh~~~ jangan banyak bicara. Simpan tenaga mu Yesung, nanti aku akan mencari tasmu, yang penting sekarang adalah kau, bukan yang lain" Bujuk Heechul

" Tapi kalau cincin itu tidak ada bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Abeoji" Buliran bening mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang masih tertutup membuat Dada Heechul pun ikut menjadi sesak hingga matanya pun ikut memanas melihat itu " Hyung~~ Tas ku"

Kyuhyun melihat pantulan Yesung dari kaca yang berada diatas kepalanya, dia tidak tau apa yang tengah menimpa namja manis itu, tapi dia berjanji akan membantunya untuk menebus kesalahan yang tak sengaja ia buat. Andai saja tadi dia lebih hati-hati menyetir. Pasti Yesung takkan sampai seperti ini.

" Aku akan membantumu mencari pencuri itu, Yesung-sshi. Yang terpenting sekarang simpan dulu tenagamu." Namja sahabat Heechul ikut angkat bicara, dia pun tidak tega melihat dua namja yang mungkin baru sekali ke kota ini " Kau jangan khawatir"

" Gomawo, tuan" Seru Heechul lega karena ternyata masih ada orang baik dikota ini.

" Hankyung, kau boleh memanggilku Hankyung, Heechul-sshi"

" O-oh. Ne Hankyung-sshi, Jeongmall Gomawo" Heechul memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki lalu kembali focus pada Yesung " Kau dengar itu kan? Ada yang akan membantu kita mencari tas mu"

" Heum~~" Yesung menjawab ucapan Heechul dengan gumaman kecil karena rasa dayanya terasa semakin melemah.

.

.

.

" Abeoji! Kemarin orang-orangku sudah menemukan keberadaan Istri pertamamu dan~~" Namja berkulit putih itu menggantung kalimat saat sang Abeoji menatap tajam dirinya. Tatapan itu benar-benar seperti belati tajam yang siap menusuk siapa saja yang berani menantangnya " Dan~~ dari kabar yang kudapatkan. Istrimu baru saja meninggal, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu"

Tangan namja paruh baya itu terkepal, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Segalanya telah terlambat, dia benar-benar terlambat. Kenapa baru sekarang dia mencari istrinya, kenapa segala kebohongan itu baru terungkap. Dia merindukan orang itu, satu-satu ya pemilik hatinya selama ini.

"Dari kabar yang aku dapatkan, dia memiliki satu putra dan aku yakin namja itu juga anakmu Abeoji. Karena pemilik rumah mengatakan dia tak pernah menikah selama ini, dan ~~ mereka menemukannya waktu itu saat dia baru mengetahui kalau dia tengah mengandung."

" Lalu dimana anakku sekarang?" Suara berat namja paruh baya itu menggema di ruang kerja yang cukup dikatakan luas ini.

"Pemilik rumah mengatakan, dia pergi mencari Ayahnya. Itu artinya dia sudah berada dikota ini sekarang"

" Cari anakku sampai ketemu dan~~~ anggaplah hal itu sebagai penebus dosa ibumu yang telah menipuku selama ini" Ucap namja paruh baya itu datar " Dan~~ kau juga tetaplah anakku, meskipun aku membenci ibumu"

" Baiklah Abeoji! Aku akan mencari keberadaan Hyung untuk Abeoji"

" Sekarang pergilah! Aku sedang ingin sendiri" Namja paruh baya itu memutar Kursinya, membelakangi namja berkulit putih yang sedang mati-matian menahan perasaan sakit yang merong-rong relung hatinya.

Semua salah ibunya dan dia yang menjadi imbasan kebencian Abeoji yang selama ini begitu memanjakannya. Tapi segala dosa itu biarlah dia tebus agar ibunya tak dihantui dosa seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Yesung memegangi perban di kepalanya, rasanya gatal tapi ketika ia menggaruk bagian yang gatal itu malah akan membuat lukanya menjadi berdenyut nyeri. Haish~~ dia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini dan mencari pencuri sialan yang sudah berani merebut tas nya.

Tapi~~ bahkan untuk berdiripun dia masih sangat pusing, bagaimana bisa kabur kalau begini, ckckck.

" Hyung~~ Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kita tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit" Ucapnya seraya menarik-narik ujung kemeja Heechul " Dan~~ kita harus segera mencari pencuri sialan itu"

Heechul yang sedang membereskan isi kopernya melirik Yesung lalu mendesah pelan " Biaya rumah sakit sudah dibayar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

" Ish~~ aku tidak ingin memiliki hutang! Ayolah hyung, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini" Yesung merengek diatas ranjangnya, dia benar-benar tidak betah berada disini, apa lagi bau obat-obatan itu membuat perutnya mual.

" Nanti kalau kau sudah benar-benar pulih"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir karena sekeras apapun ia meminta pasti Heechul takkan menuruti permintaannya. Tapi jika tidak segera bergerak, malah akan membuatnya semakin lama bertemu dengan Abeojinya. Lalu dia harus bagaimana sekarang " Abeoji" Desahnya lirih dan merunduk dalam " Omma~~ maafkan aku"

Lirihan itu membuat perhatian Heechul teralih dan dengan segera ia hampiri Yesung, duduk disebuah kursi yang terletak disisi ranjang. Ia bingkai wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya " Bersabarlah, aku yakin kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Abeojimu. Tapi kau harus sembuh dulu"

Yesung mengangguk pelan " Ne" Sahutnya masih dengan nada lirih.

" Kalau dengan kondisi seperti ini yang ada kau malah akan merepotkanku nanti, kalau kau sampai pingsan bagaimana?" Kekeh Heechul

" Iya Hyung! Iya~~~"

" Kau itu selalu membuatku khawatir, bocah" Heechul beringsut memeluk Yesung " Jadilah anak yang baik, jangan selalu merepotkanku mengerti"

" Aku sudah dewasa Hyung! Berhenti menyebutku bocah" Rajuk Yesung membalas pelukan Heechul " Aku takkan membuatmu repot lagi, aku akan selalu menuruti apapun yang hyung katakan"

" Good Boy" Heechul menepuk pelan kepala Yesung membuat Yesung meringis kecil " Eh, maaf hyung lupa hehehe"

" Gwenchana" Yesung semakin menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Heechul " Terima kasih Hyung, kau yang terbaik"

.

.

.

-TBC-

Gamsahamnida untuk Review Di Chap sebelumnya #bow


	3. Chapter Two

Title : Precious Love

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hanggeng, Kangin and Other.

Warning : BxB, Yaoi, Typo (s) And Other

Chapter Two

It's Just Fanfiction

* * *

><p>Enjoy ^^<p>

Sreeeekkkkkk

Yesung terlonjak ketika ada yang tiba-tiba mengangsurkan sebucket mawar tepat di ujung hidungnya. Ia mundurkan wajah beberapa senti dari bucket bunga mawar itu dengan dahi berkerut karena si pemberi bunga tak terlihat wajahnya " Huh?"

" _Anyeong_, Yesung-_sshi_"

Yesung memiringkan kepala bersamaan dengan namja yang memberinya bunga. Namja tampan dengan kaca mata berbingkai indah diwajah tampannya. Membuat mata Yesung membulat dan seketika itu juga wajahnya merona " _A-anyeong_, Kyuhyun-_sshi_" Sahutnya salah tingkah.

Namja tampan si pemberi bunga tersenyum " Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kepalamu masih sakit?" Ia sentuh perban dikepala Yesung setelah meletakkan bucket bunga pemberiannya dipangkuan Yesung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepala seraya menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah memang bulat.

" Heum~~_Jeongmall Mianhamnida_, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu waktu itu" Sesal Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengibaskan kedua tangannya menyangkal rasa sesal Kyuhyun " _Aniya_~~ Aku yang salah, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Aku tidak melihat jalan saat mengejar pencuri itu"

" Tetap saja aku yang bersalah, karena aku yang menyetir"

" Aish! Jangan seperti itu. Mungkin kalau bukan kau, orang lain juga pasti akan menabrakku karena tidak berhati-hati. Sudah, tidak usah difikirkan arrachi" Yakin Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk faham lalu tersenyum manis " Euhm~~ Kau baik sekali" Ucapnya lembut " Oh iya! Kemarin aku dengan kau menyebut-nyebut _Abeoji_. Apa kau sedang mencari _Abeoji_mu?"

" Ne, _Abeoji_ku ada di kota ini. Tapi~~" Yesung merunduk ketika rasa sedih mulai menghinggai relung hatinya " Semuanya sudah diambil pencuri, petunjuk keberadaan _Abeoji_ semuanya ada disana"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan " Kalau begitu pasti akan sangat sulit mencarinya"

Yesung mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

" Tapi kau tenang saja, kami pasti akan membantumu" Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Yesung, memaksa agar Yesung mengangkat wajahnya " Jangan bersedih lagi"

"Gamsahamnida ne" Yesung tersenyum yang malah membuat matanya tenggelam membentuk Eyesmile yang terlihat menggemaskan _' Tapi aku tidak Yakin tanpa cincin milik abeoji itu. Omma~~ bantu aku'_ Bathin Yesung tanpa merubah senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertemu _Abeoji_. Sementara semua yang ia butuhkan, segala petunjuk tentang _abeoji_nya berada di tas itu. Bahkan foto _Abeoji_nya pun ia tidak punya, apa harapannya harus ia pupus kan begitu saja?

Yesung mendongak, menatap langit malam untuk meringankan beban dihatinya. Malam ini begitu indah namun tak bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik dari keindahan langit itu. Matanya memanas tapi dia berusaha untuk tak membuat air matanya keluar. Jangan! Jangan menangis Yesung, bathinnya keras kepala.

Tapi dia gagal, air matanya mengalir sendiri.

Kenapa cobaan untuk bertemu _abeoji_nya harus seberat ini? Dia tergugu bahkan hampir tersedak dan untungnya tempat ini cukup sepi untuk dijadikan tempat menangis " _Omma_~~" Ia menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua tangan mungilnya, Bahunya naik turun karena terisak " Maafkan aku, hiks hiks hiks"

" Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang" Ucap seseorang seraya memaksa agar kepala Yesung terebah didada kekar dan bidangnya.

Aroma tubuhnya sangat Khas dan membuat Hati siapapun menjadi nyaman, Yesung sampai terlarut hingga membiarkan dirinya menangis didada orang itu.

Tapi~~ Lama kelamaan dan semakin lama Otak Yesung sedikit berfungsi dengan baik. Siapa? Siapa yang memeluknya di tempat sepi seperti ini, tidak mungkin Heechul karena Aroma tubuh dan bidang dadanya benar-benar berbeda. Yesung menelan ludah bahkan takut mengangkat wajahnya. Jangan-jangan bukan manusia, bathinnya frustasi.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, salah sendiri kenapa pergi ke tempat asing sendirian malam-malam seperti ini. Bodoh.

" Kenapa kau gemetar? Kau fikir aku hantu?" Seseorang itu merengkuh bahu Yesung untuk sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Yesung dari dirinya " Aku manusia~~"

Yesung mengerjabkan mata ketika sosok itu menatap kedalam matanya, siapa orang ini? Yesung sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, dan~~ kenapa orang ini dengan seenak hati memeluknya seperti tadi " Nu-nuguya?" Tanya nya gugup. Bisa saja kan orang ini orang Jahat yang berniat cabul atau semacam nya (?)

" Aku?" Namja itu balik bertanya

" Te-tentu saja kau! Memangnya ada orang lain disini" Jawab Yesung mulai kesal. Yesung sedikit mendorong dada namja itu dan mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi duduknya " Eh? Jangan-jangan kau"

" Kau pasti berfikiran kalau aku hendak berbuat cabulkan? Dasar bodoh" Potong namja itu sedikit bergeser agar kembali dekat dengan Yesung " Aku bukan orang jahat" Senyumnya " Naenun Kim Kibum Imnida~~ Aku tadi melihatmu menangis sendiri disini makanya aku hampiri saja" Sambungnya santai " Aku dengar disini banyak hantunya " Kibum berbisik yang reflek membuat Yesung terlonjak dan langsung beringsut semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum.

" Jangan menakut-nakuti" Sungutnya seraya memperhatikan sekitaran tempat ini.

" Haahhahahahaah!" Kibum tertawa keras melihat wajah ketakutan Yesung, tangannya terulur untuk mencubit gemas ujung hidung namja manis itu.

Yesung mengerang kecil berusaha melepaskan cubitan Kibum dan mengusapnya setelah terlepas " Sakit~~" Dengusnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir " Kalau hidungku sampai putus bagaimana?"

Kibum menatap Yesung lama, seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak ia sampai kan melalui tatapan itu. Setelahnya ia mendesah pelan dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mendongak memandangi langit malam yang begitu kelam " Tingkah mu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan usiamu, Hyung"

" Apa maksudmu?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kibum.

" A-ah! _Aniya_, aku hanya asal bicara saja! " Kibum menjadi salah tingkah ketika Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa tersudut " Kau belum memberi tahuku siapa namamu?" Kibum berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yesung.

" Oh! Kim Yesung Imnida. Kenapa aku merasa kita pernah bertemu ya, tapi dimana?"

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi " Kapan? Ini pertama kali kita bertemu " sanggah nya cepat.

" Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh! Seperti~~ pernah bertemu atau seperti kau dan aku memiliki hubungan yang, aku juga tidak tau kenapa perasaan ini tiba-tiba saja ada" Jelas Yesung.

Kibum tersenyum lalu tangannya mengacak gemas rambut Yesung ' Darah memang lebih kental dari pada Air' Bathinnya " Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

" Heum~~ mungkin" Yesung menganggukkan kepala tanda Ia mengerti " Eh, aku harus kembali. Heechul Hyung pasti mencariku"

" Ne, baik-baiklah! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi setelah ini" Kibum tersenyum lagi, senyum yang terlihat menyimpan sesuatu yang tak bisa Yesung tangkap, tapi dia berusaha untuk tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Yesung mengedikkan bahu dan berlalu begitu saja, membiarkan Kibum sendirian.

Dan yang mampu Kibum lakukan hanya menatap nanar punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Dia menghela nafasdengan menyidekapkan kedua tangannya didada "Maafkan aku, tapi waktunya belum tepat. Tapi aku berjanji untuk kebahagiaanmu, Hyung"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung dan Heechul kerumahnya, sebuah Bangunan megah layaknya istana. Keindahannya pun tak bisa diukur jika kau berada disana.

Yesung dan Heechul terkesima dengan Keindahan bangunan megah ini. Bukankah itu berarti Kyuhyun itu, sangat Kaya. Membayangkan kekayaan Keluarga Kyuhyun membuat perut Heechul mual. Selama ini mereka hanya tinggal di sebuah Kota Kecil yang jika ditelusuri takkan ada bangunan semegah ini di Kotanya.

" Kalian boleh tinggal disini sampai kapanpun kalian ingin tinggal disini" Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum pada Yesung, hanya Yesung " Tak perlu sungkan karena aku hanya tinggal bersama beberapa Maid"

" Orang tuamu?" Potong Heechul cepat.

" Orang tuaku tinggal di Kanada" Sahut Kyuhyun

Heechul dan Yesung menganggukkan kepala bersama-sama.

" Ada beberapa kamar Kosong yang bisa kalian tempati, nanti Bibi Jung Akan membawa Kalian kekamar kalian masing-masing"

" Eoh! Kyuhyun-_sshi_" Yesung meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu hendak berlalu

" Ne?"

" Eumh~~ Kami sekamar saja" Ucap Yesung sedikit ragu " Lagi pula aku kurang suka sendiri di ruangan tertentu"

" Oh, baiklah tidak masalah" Senyum Kyuhyun " Atau kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur sekamar denganku"

Yesung melotot dan bersemu karena meskipun ucapan itu terdengar biasa namun serasa aneh ditelinganya karena Kyuhyun itu (?) Asing " A-ani, aku sekamar dengan Heechul Hyung saja"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat yesung yang begitu salah tingkah, karena niat awalnya memang hanya hendak menggoda Yesung " Kau takut aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu huh" Ucapnya seraya mengerling membuat Yesung menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua namja yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu " Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kau sudah membuat Yesungku malu! Jika kau menyukainya katakan saja" Celetuknya asal.

Yang membuat wajah kedua namja itu memerah bersamaan.

Yesung menyikut pelan perut Heechul " Kau bicara apa si hyung" Sungutnya berbisik di telinga Heechul " Mianhamnida Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Heechul Hyung hanya asal bicara" Yesung membungkuk beberapa kali " Mianhamnida"

" Gwenchana, " Ringis Kyuhyun yang juga salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Jemarinya bermain, mengetuk-ngetuk meja karena memikirkan sesuatu. Yah, mungkin beban fikiran itu takkan berkurang sampai ia menemukan anak Yang dikabarkan telah berada di kota yang sama dengannya saat ini.

Penasaran bagaimana rupa anaknya itu, mirip dirinya kah? Atau mirip istrinya?

Dia berjanji untuk membahagiakan anaknya itu jika mereka bertemu nanti, menebus dosa pada istri yang dulu ia telantarkan begitu saja. Jika diingat masa itu rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Ia sandarkan punggungnya di badan Kursi, memejamkan mata untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang hadir ketika ia mengingat dosanya dulu. Apa anaknya itu akan memaafkannya, atau dia akan dibenci? Entahlah, dia tak berani membayangkan itu. Pasti rasanya akan lebih sakit dari ini,

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yesung memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan bekal uang seadanya, dia tak membawa Heechul karena namja itu sedang asik dengan kenalan barunya, biarkan sahabatnya itu bersenang-senang sejenak. Bukankah selama ini Yesung banyak merepotkan dirinya, jadi ya sudahlah. Sesekali mencoba untuk mandiri sepertinya tidak masalah.

Kota ini, dia masih baru disini makanya tak berani terlalu jauh untuk melangkah kalau ia tak mau sampai tersesat.

Menatap satu persatu gedung pencakar Langit yang entah siapa pemiliknya, yang jelas mereka pasti sangat kaya, fikir Yesung menertawakan dirinya sendiri, ck bodoh.

Mungkin _Abeoji_ bekerja disalah satu gedung itu, sebagai petugas keamanan barang kali. Atau Supir pemilik gedung itu, bisa saja kan? Senyum nya terkembang memikirkan itu, tapi sesaat kemudian rautnya berubah sendu. Dia sama sekali tidak tau wajah _abeoji_nya seperti apa? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia bertemu _abeoji_nya? Petunjuk keberadaannya pun sama sekali tidak ada, ckckck.

Byurrrrrrrrr

" Astaga!" Pekik Yesung ketika ada yang tak sengaja membuat bajunya basah, jika dicium ini seperti bau susu Strawberri, ish siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas mencoba bersabar " Kenapa kau menyiramku?" Tanya nya pada namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan karena ditangannya ada kotak susu strawberry sudah pasti dia lah pelaku utama yang sudah membuat baju Yesung basah.

Setelah menatap Yesung cukup lama, namja tadi mengedikkan bahu lalu melenggang begitu saja. Seolah tak memiliki salah sambil menyesap susu strawberry yang masih tersisa di kotaknya.

Yesung terperangah karena tak diindahkan, hei dia bukan hantu yang tak terlihat. Bukannya meminta maaf malah pergi begitu saja, tidak sopan.

" Ya!" Teriak Yesung " Setelah membuat bajuku basah lalu pergi begitu saja, hei" Yesung berlari mengejar namja tadi, meraih pergelangan tangan namja itu " Kau harus bertanggung jawab " Ucapnya kesal.

Namja tadi memandangi tangan mungil Yesung yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, memiringkan kepala seolah-olah aneh melihat tangan yesung yang menurutnya memiliki ukuran yang rrrrrr sedikit lebih berbeda mungkin. Sesaat kemudian dia tertawa " Tanganmu kecil sekali, hahaha"

" Eh?" Yesung melotot. Namja ini malah mengjhina tanganya, benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Hahahahaha Hmmmmmpphhhh"

Geram, Yesung merebut kotak susu strawberry yang namja tadi pegang lalu menyumpalkan kotak itu untuk menghentikan tawa menyebalkan namja tadi " Kurang ajar, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat bajuku basah"

Sontak namja tadi langsung mengeluarkan Kotak susu dari mulutnya lalu membuangnya asal " Aku kan tidak sengaja, salah sendiri kenapa kau melamun disini dan asal kau tau anak kecil dilarang berkeliaran di tempat sendiri"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir karena kesal, tadi tangannya yang dibilang kecil sekarang dia dibilang anak kecil. Namja ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran Yesung sepertinya " Aku bukan anak kecil" Omelnya " Usiaku sudah 25 tahun asal kau tau"

Mata namja tadi membulat seolah tak percaya dengan Yang Yesung katakan " Benarkah? Tapi tak terlihat seperti itu, kau pasti berbohong" Namja tadi menoyor-noyor kening Yesung sesuka hatinya " Masih kecil sudah pintar berbohong, sudah besar kau mau jadi apa?"

" Ya! Aku tidak berbohong dasar bodoh"

Dugh

" Arrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh" Namja tadi memekik saat Yesung menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga.

" Rasakan kau" Desis Yesung tajam lalu melenggang begitu saja, yah dendam nya telah terbalas sedikit seitidaknya " Dasar bodoh" Umpatnya kesal.

Namja tadi hanya memandang nanar punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh seraya mengusap kecil kakinya yang tadi Yesung injak. Tak lama senyum manis tersemat di wajah tampannya " Menarik sekali" Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

" Brengsek, gara-gara namja gila itu aku tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Bajuku jadi lengket dan bau. Iuh, menjijikkan" Sepanjang jalan Yesung terus saja mengumpat sambil sesekali mencium bajunya yang terkena tumpahan susu strawberry tadi. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalannya, hingga

Brughhh

Yesung tersungkur dengan pantatnya yang lebih dulu menyentuh tanah, sepertinya dia benar-benar sial hari ini, Astaga~~

Dia mendongak dan ketika matanya menangkap seseorang seketika itu juga membuat matanya membola karena sepertinya dia menabrak seseorang yang salah. Namja yang terlihat tampan di usia yang sepertinya tak lagi muda. Sebagian rambutnya sudah memutih, tubuhnya atletis dan jika ditelisik namja itu memiliki raut wajah yang cukup dingin.

Yesung menelan saliva ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan namja itu, matilah dia kali ini.

Namja paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangannya " Heum?" Gumamnya sarat akan perintah agar Yesung meraih tangannya.

Yesung mengerjabkan mata tanpa niat membalas uluran namja paruh baya itu.

Membuat sang namja paruh baya mengernyit bingung, apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa dia terlihat menyeramkan hingga Yesung tak mau membalas uluran tangannya " Apa kau masih ingin duduk disitu " Namja itu pun akhirnya buka suara.

" E-eh. Mianhamnida" Yesung pun akhirnya menyahuti uluran tangan namja paruh baya tadi dengan ragu.

Degh~~

Ketika tangan kedua nya saling bertautan seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan perasaan mereka, perasaan aneh membuat darah mereka berdesir hebat. Apa yang terjadi?

Seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan tautan tangan ini, ia ingin lebih lama seperti ini, bahkan rasanya ia ingin memeluk namja ini. Apa ini yang disebut dengan Kontak bathin? Atau karena dia yang terlalu ingin bertemu _abeoji_nya hingga membuatnya gila dan menganggap orang yang baru ia temui adalah _Abeoji_ yang ia cari?

" _Abeoji_" Gumamnya pelan

Membuat namja paruh baya tadi membulatkan mata karena terkejut.

Bodoh! Yesung langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan namja paruh baya itu. Mana mungkin orang itu _abeoji_nya. Dia namja yang sangat kaya, bodoh bodoh bodoh. Yesung kembali mengutuk orang yang kemarin mencuri tasnya, jika saja tas itu tidak hilang dia pasti sudah bisa menebak bagaimana cirri-ciri _abeoji_nya sesuai dengan petunjuk yang _omma_ nya berikan waktu itu.

" Maafkan saya tuan" Yesung membungkuk Hormat setelah berdiri tegak, lalu ia pun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan namja tadi.

Sedang namja tadi masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri seraya memegang dadanya " Siapa namja itu? Apa dia anakku?"

~TBC~

Huwa~~~ Maap yak belom bisa balas review...

Mind to Review Again XD


End file.
